Helena, de York
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Piper tentou não chorar, mas as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Por mais que sua mãe lhe dissesse que ela e Jason eram incríveis juntos, Helena e Jason eram ainda mais. Nico Di Angelo/fem!Percy/Jason Grace/bashing!Piper McLean UA


**N.A. Eu tenho que agradecer a todos os reviews em minhas outras one-shot's! Vocês são incríveis! Espero que gostem dessa one-shot também e que comentem!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence a Rick Riordan. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ele criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Piper tentou não chorar, mas as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Por mais que sua mãe lhe dissesse que ela e Jason eram incríveis juntos, Helena e Jason eram ainda mais.

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – HELENA, DE YORK.**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

* * *

Se apaixonar é algo complicado, principalmente para as crianças de Afrodite.

Foi lhes dito que quando seus corações eram tomados pelo caos que era a paixão, nada ficava entre eles e o seu grande amor.

Piper McLean acreditava nisso fielmente.

Até que alguém – ela se recusava a pensar que tinha sido sua própria mãe – havia decidido brincar com seu coração.

* * *

A vida de Piper havia mudado completamente quando algumas criaturas estranhas haviam atacado ela, Leo e Jason – ah, Jason.

Ela descobriu que o amor que ela sempre tinha acreditado ser o mais puro de sua pequena vida, era falso – uma simples ilusão criado pela névoa.

Jason Grace não era nada dela, nem mesmo um conhecido.

Ele era um semideus romano, que teve suas memórias roubadas.

E ela era uma semideusa grega, que teve suas memórias modificadas.

Por alguns dias, Piper tinha acreditado que Jason realmente sentia algo por ela – ele sorria para ela, olhava para ela, conversava com ela -, mas não.

Katie Gardner – uma filha de Deméter – havia dito que talvez ele gostasse dela, mas não soubesse expressar.

Isso deu a Piper um novo animo.

Durante a missão que lhes foi dada, Piper fez tudo o que conseguia para chamar a atenção de Jason – conversou, tocou e seduziu.

Parecia que estava funcionando – eles tinham trocado um beijo, não tinham?

O mar para Piper parecia estar cheio de rosas e chocolate.

O vento cheirava a um perfume caro e tudo – simplesmente tudo – parecia estar perfeito.

Até aquele dia.

* * *

Annabeth Chase havia dito a Piper que o Acampamento Grego estava em busca de uma campista desaparecida – Helena Jackson, a filha de Poseidon.

Mas Piper nunca ficou muito preocupada com a garota - não afetava ela, por que ela deveria se preocupar?

Até que se começou a construir o Argo II – Leo estava tão empolgado com o projeto, que quase não dormia – e Jason começou a se envolver.

Piper e Jason estavam em um romance-não-romance.

Eles andavam juntos, conversavam, se beijavam, mas Jason não havia a pedido em namoro.

E quando foi mencionado que o Argo II estaria partindo para o Acampamento Romano – onde Jason pertencia e onde Helena Jackson estava -, tudo começou a mudar.

Jason estava mais empolgado com o simples navio do que com o possível romance entre ele e Piper.

Piper foi até Katie Gardner novamente, pois seus conselhos acalmavam o pobre coração de Piper.

A garota de Demeter lhe disse que talvez – apenas talvez – Jason tenha alguém esperando por ele no Acampamento Romano.

- Mas... Você acha mesmo? – Piper havia perguntado a Katie.

- Eu não sei, querida. – Katie havia respondido. – Só estou dizendo que é uma possibilidade... Ele é um filho do Big Three, no fim de tudo.

A filha de Demeter ficou em silencio, esperando que Piper absorvesse o que ela havia acabado de falar.

- E-eu... Katie... – Katie sorriu para Piper.

- Shii, eu entendo, querida. – Piper foi abraçada pela outra garota, enquanto suspirava e tentava conter as lágrimas.

Um novo silêncio reinou entre as duas, enquanto Piper soluçava e Katie confortava a nova amiga.

- Me fale... Me fale sobre essa garota, - Piper pediu. – A filha de Poseidon, me fale sobre ela.

O sorriso que Katie abriu era enorme.

- Helena é... Ela é incrível. – Sussurrou. – O jeito que ela lutava... Seus reflexos... Você teria pensado que era uma Deusa.

Piper olhou para Katie, enquanto a amiga falava.

- O primeiro dia dela aqui... Santa Héstia! Ela inundou os banheiros! Clarisse e Annabeth ficaram encharcadas! – E depois de uma longa pausa, Katie completou. – Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas.

- Você sente falta dela. – Foi uma afirmação, Piper podia sentir as raias de amor que serpenteavam Katie.

- Um monte. – O olhar dela se desviou para uma foto que estava grudada em um dos murais da cabine de Demeter.

- Aquela... Aquela ali é Helena Jackson? – Piper ofegou.

Ela nunca imaginou que a heroína que todos falam no Acampamento seria assim.

A filha de Afrodite sempre pensou que ela seria mais ou menos como Clarisse, a filha de Ares, musculosa e um pouco selvagem.

Mas... Mas a garota que tinha um braço atirado por sobre os ombros de Katie era incrível.

Com longos cabelos castanhos escuros – um tom profundo de castanho, quase beirando a negro – e uma pele dourada, Helena Jackson era linda.

Os olhos de Piper inconscientemente se mudaram para olhar suas mãos. Sua pele não era bronzeada, ela só possuía esse tom natural de café com leite. Mas a pele de Helena era dourada – refletia sob o Sol.

- Ela é... Linda. – Piper murmurou.

Katie soltou uma meia risada.

- Sim, ela é... – Katie se virou para Piper. – Silena e eu tentávamos a fazer prestar mais atenção em si mesma, mas não... Ela andava por aí com os shorts jeans rasgados, a blusa do acampamento amarrada e o cabelo como se fosse um ninho de ratos. – Piper franziu a testa, tentando imaginar a garota na foto com essas roupas. – Por mais incrível que pareça, ela ficava bonita assim, pelo menos é o que os caras diziam.

Era claro o que os caras enxergavam em Helena Jackson.

A cintura dela era tão bonita – a blusa amarrada com um nó na altura do umbigo indicava isso – e as pernas pareciam fortes. Os caras a achavam sexy, Piper nem precisava perguntar para eles isso, era obvio.

Os traços do rosto dela eram fortes e angulares, e Piper podia ver a semelhança do rosto de Helena com o de Lord Poseidon, graças a uma pintura do Deus que a Casa Grande possuía.

Seriam todos os filhos de Poseidon bonitos assim?

Ela tinha escutado algo sobre Orion e Teseu terem sido dois grandes espetáculos de serem vistos, mas era estranho ver uma garota que era mais bonita que uma criança de Afrodite.

- Ela tinha algum namorado? – As palavras saltaram pela boca de Piper antes mesmo que ela pudesse as segurar.

- Bem... – Katie parecia um pouco desconfortável. – Tinham boatos de que Lord Apollo estava interessado nela...

Oh, é claro.

Seria estranho se ela não tivesse um Deus correndo atrás dela.

- Mas Helena nunca disse nada sobre isso para eu ou Annabeth... – Os olhos de Katie tremularam, como se ela quisesse contar algo, mas não tivesse certeza se deveria.

- Tem algo que você queira falar, Katie?

Piper viu os lábios dela se apertarem, antes de ela tomar uma decisão.

-... Helena e Thalia... Você sabe Thalia, né? A irmã de Jason... – Piper concordou com a cabeça, era difícil esquecer da esbelta irmã mais velha de Jason. – Uh, elas meio que estiveram juntas por um tempo... Você sabe, experimentar coisas novas.

As sobrancelhas de Piper se juntaram.

- Não foi longe, foram apenas alguns dias... – Katie suspirou. – Helena percebeu que não era o que ela queria e Thalia sentia o mesmo, no fim, Thalia virou uma caçadora e Helena teve que se concentrar na Guerra.

Era estranho pensar nas duas garotas mais bonitas que Piper já havia visto em toda a sua vida, como um casal.

Helena com sua beleza forte, predadora – quase exótica, como uma pantera – e Thalia com o ar de realeza, a pele clara e os olhos desafiadores.

Algo sobre o fato de uma criança de Poseidon já ter tido algo com uma criança de Zeus incomodou Piper um pouco, no momento, ela não tinha percebido, mas após horas e horas de reflexões ela iria ver o que a estava incomodando.

* * *

Não é como se Piper pudesse simplesmente definir que este dia – esta conversa – desmanchou o seu possível romance com Jason.

Poderia ter acontecido depois, ou antes – _e até mesmo não ocorrido, afinal, qual era a certeza de que ela e Jason iriam mesmo se tornar um casal?_

Mas ela sentia menos culpa quando atribuía o fim do seu ainda nem começado namoro a outra pessoa.

Piper sabia o que a incomodava agora.

Ela temia Helena Jackson.

A fantástica filha de Poseidon que lutava como Ares e Athena, era bonita como Afrodite, leal como Héstia e poderosa como o Big Three.

Piper temia que Jason se apaixonasse pela garota perfeita do Acampamento Grego e a esquecesse – esquecesse a patética filha de Afrodite que tinha a pele cor café com leite e olhos que não se definiam entre azul e castanho.

No começo, quando o pensamento da troca era somente uma semente na mente de Piper, ela tinha procurado saber mais sobre a garota de Poseidon, e o que ela ia descobrindo, ia a deixando cada vez mais preocupada.

Uma grande maioria do Acampamento Grego a chamava de Helena, de York – como em "Helena, de Tróia".

Outra referencia a sua beleza exuberante e seu enorme poder.

E mais uma relação entre Helena Jackson, a filha de Poseidon, com crianças de Zeus.

O coração de Piper tremia só de pensar em Jason e Helena juntos – eles iriam ser incríveis, imparáveis.

As flores iam desabrochando pouco a pouco e o indicio de que o tempo estava passando depressa deixava Piper ansiosa – quanto mais rápido o tempo passasse, mais rápido Argo II ficava pronto e mais rápido seria a partida de alguns dos Campistas Gregos e Jason em direção à Nova Roma.

E então, como se tudo tivesse passado em uma tarde, Piper estava juntando suas coisas para embarcar no navio que os levaria para onde Helena Jackson estava.

Piper e Jason estavam bem. Eles conversavam, se tocavam, mas os beijos diminuíram consideravelmente. Às vezes, Piper o via olhando para o mar - sempre o mar – com um olhar distante e sonhador no rosto.

A partida para San Francisco seria pela manhã e Piper tinha toda uma noite ainda para tentar planejar algo que deixasse Jason o mais longe possível de Helena Jackson.

E foi nessa noite, que algo a surpreendeu.

* * *

Seus meios-irmãos já estavam todos dormindo, quando Piper sentiu algo lhe incitando para fora da sua cama.

Ela caminhou até a varanda da cabine de Afrodite e ficou um pouco surpresa ao encontrar o banco de balanço ocupado por uma jovem mulher.

Os olhos atentos de Piper examinaram o rosto da mulher.

Ela lhe lembrava de alguém, com o cabelo dourado levemente ondulado e os olhos de um azul bebê.

Mas então, por um segundo, os olhos dela tremularam entre azul e castanho e o seu cabelo escureceu até se tornar um leve tom de cobre, para então voltar ao dourado.

- Mamãe? – Piper perguntou, se apoiando na porta da cabine.

- Olá Piper. – Afrodite sorriu. – É muito bom lhe ver... Você está tão bonita, querida!

Parada – meio escorada, meio não – ao lado da porta, Piper coçou o braço sem jeito.

- Obrigada... Mamãe.

- Venha, sente-se aqui... – A bela mulher bateu no lugar ao lado dela no banco de balanço. – Eu sinto que nós temos alguns assuntos para conversar, pomba.

Piper deslizou para o assento ao lado de sua mãe, segurando uma mão na outra em um gesto nervoso.

-... Eu não pude deixar de notar que você está preocupada com alguma coisa... – O tom de voz de Afrodite era calmo e suave. – Tem alguma coisa que você queira saber, minha pomba?

Os dentes de Piper morderam o interior das bochechas e seus olhos tremularam nervosos pelas arvores do acampamento.

- Mamãe... Eu só... – Ela respirou fundo. – E-eu só q-quero saber uma coisa... – Afrodite apertou com gentileza os ombros de Piper. – E-eu só preciso s-saber de uma coisa... – A Deusa do Amor não tentou apressar as palavras da filha, ela sabia que era difícil para Piper colocar em palavras seus maiores medos.

Com um grande suspiro, Piper se virou para encarar os olhos de sua mãe.

- Eu preciso saber se Jason e eu temos alguma chance de ficarmos juntos... – Sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro. – É só o que peço, mamãe.

Os grandes olhos azuis bebês de Afrodite – olhos que se assemelham muito aos olhos de Jason – brilharam suavemente para Piper.

- Vocês ficam incríveis juntos, pombinha. – A voz calma de sua mãe acalmou por um tempo o coração de Piper. – Vocês se completariam de uma forma fantástica se estivessem juntos...

Mas lá estava ele. O tom hesitante no fim da frase fez com que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

- Mas...? – Piper perguntou, não querendo saber a resposta.

- Eu não posso mentir para você, minha pomba... – Afrodite lançou um sorriso triste à filha. – Jason formaria um par incrível com você, mas ele e Helena... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu não vi um casal tão incrível desde...

- Helena, de Tróia. – Piper completou.

O silencio de Afrodite foi tudo o que Piper precisava.

- E-eu... – As lagrimas irromperam dos olhos de Piper assim como os soluços de seus lábios. – Ma-mamãe eu...

- Shii... – Afrodite segurou a filha perto do peito. – Eu sei que dói, criança... Eu sei...

As estrelas brilhavam junto com a Lua, no grande céu negro. Era quase como se Ártemis estivesse zombando de Piper, por deixar seu coração ser destruído por algum homem.

* * *

O vento embaraçava os cabelos de Piper, enquanto ela observava Annabeth treinar com Jason no convés de Argo II.

Ambos se moviam com rapidez, nenhum dos dois conseguia encostar a arma – uma espada curta para Annabeth e uma lança para Jason – no seu adversário. Piper desejava que ela pudesse lutar como Annabeth, quem sabe isso a ajudaria a manter Jason perto de si.

- _Game over_. – Annabeth sorriu, segurando a espada curta por sobre o pescoço de Jason.

Piscando os olhos, Piper olhou para Annabeth – ela não tinha visto a garota loira se mover para trás de Jason.

- Como você...? – Foi a pergunta de Jason.

- Você deixa seu lado esquerdo aberto, para alguém mais curto e mais leve, é possível se mover rápido o suficiente para lhe atacar por trás. – Foi a explicação de Annabeth. – Além de que, eu tenho muita prática com o seu estilo de luta.

Jason levantou as sobrancelhas, pedindo por uma explicação.

- _'Lena_ luta muito parecido com você, tinha uma época em que ela deixava o lado esquerdo dela aberto também, eu nem consigo me lembrar das várias vezes em que eu a derrubei no chão usando o mesmo movimento de hoje. – E com um sorriso leve e um aceno, Annabeth desapareceu em direção à cabine de controle.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Piper se aproximou de Jason, abrindo a boca para falar.

- O-ho! Eu vejo algo! – Piper soltou um suspiro frustrado, ao ouvir Leo gritar de algum lugar de Argo II. – Preparem-se, marujos! Nova Roma está somente a alguns quilômetros de distancia!

Jason sorriu para Piper.

- Nós deveríamos nos arrumar, não queremos chegar ao Acampamento parecendo que tivemos uma luta com monstros. – O sorriso do filho de Júpiter era tão sincero que Piper não pode fazer nada, além de derreter em seu lugar.

Vestindo com um short jeans escuro e a camisa do Acampamento Grego, Piper tentava arrumar seu cabelo em frente ao espelho, quando Annabeth apareceu.

- Vamos, nós já vamos desembarcar. – Piper via o brilho de ansiedade nos olhos de Annabeth.

- Certo... – A cada passo em direção à parte do navio onde eles iriam desembarcar, o coração de Piper se acelerava ainda mais.

Poderia ela evitar que Jason e Helena se encontrassem?

Parada no convés de Argo II, Piper observou Leo pular de um lado para o outro, animado com a chegada em Nova Roma.

Argo II sofreu o impacto com o solo, fazendo todo mundo se desequilibrar no convés.

- Preparados? – Annabeth perguntou.

- Temos de estar. – Piper quase não escutou a voz de Jason, quando ele sussurrou a resposta.

A escada despencou do navio para o chão e Annabeth tomou a frente, descendo com graça.

Leo desceu em seguida, Jason já estava na escada e só faltava Piper.

- Você não vem? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu já estou indo...

Jason deu de ombros e terminou de descer as escadas.

Com uma respiração profunda, Piper tomou coragem para enfrentar seu destino.

As terras do Acampamento Romano se estendiam além do que Piper podia ver e a sua frente estava um pequeno exército de campistas, vestidos em belas armaduras.

Piper ainda tem a chance de ver Annabeth correr em direção a uma das campistas que está posicionada na frente do exército.

O clima estava todo tenso, ambos os lados observavam Annabeth parar, bem em frente à garota romana.

- Idiota. – Annabeth grunhiu, socando a barriga da garota.

Os campistas romanos tencionaram seus músculos, prontos para atacar no mínimo sinal da garota que Annabeth atacou.

- Também senti sua falta, _Wise-girl_. – A garota riu e abraçou Annabeth.

Wise-girl.

Finalmente Piper estava vendo Helena Jackson ao vivo – e ela parecia ainda mais surpreendente.

- Essa é a filha de Poseidon? – Leo perguntou, baixinho.

-... Sim. – Jason respondeu, e doeu no coração de Piper escutar o tom de admiração na voz dele.

A garota que abraçava Annabeth, e agora falava como se tivesse que recitar a bíblia em cinco minutos, usava um vestido romano – algo chamado toga, talvez - de um tecido da cor roxa de aparência cara, enfeitado com partes de metal dourado – um grande cinto na cintura e ombreiras. O cabelo dera corria revoltado e descontrolado – exatamente como o mar - pelas costas e ombros, com aquela cor castanha escura e os olhos – Piper demorou mais tempo analisando essa parte – eram de um tom entre azul e verde e brilhavam tanto.

Se não fosse pela grande espada dourada pendurada na cintura de Helena Jackson, Piper pensaria que estava olhando para Afrodite, a Deusa da Beleza e da Fertilidade.

Quando Helena relaxou e cumprimentou Annabeth com um abraço apertado e uma saudação, os romanos visivelmente relaxaram – eles pareciam simplesmente se curvar para Helena, como se eles fossem obedecer qualquer desejo dela.

Jason deu uns dois passos em direção a Annabeth, e os romanos seguraram um suspiro.

- É _Jason_? –

- _Sim_!

-... _Jason._..

- Ele _voltou_!

Os sussurros correram pelo campo, a ao lado de Piper, Leo soltou uma risadinha.

- Parece que nosso amigo é do tipo famoso. – Piper quis socar Leo, mas deixou isso para mais tarde.

- Helena... – Annabeth sorriu, se afastando da amiga. – Eu quero lhe apresentar Jason Grace, filho de Júpiter, Leo Vald-

- Grace? Parente de Thalia? – A voz de Helena ressoou por sobre todas as vozes do Acampamento e de repente, todos ficaram quietos, a escutando.

- Sim, ele é o irmão mais novo dela, que desapareceu. – Annabeth respondeu com calma. – Esse é Leo Valdez, filho de Hefesto. – Ela continuou, apontando para Leo. – E por ultimo, Piper McLean, filha de Afrodite.

Piper levantou a mão e deu um aceno sem graça.

- É um prazer conhece-la, _mademoiselle_. – Leo se curvou ao seu lado.

Jason caminhou calmamente até Helena e Annabeth e estendeu a mão.

- É bom finalmente conhece-la, filha de Poseidon. – As sobrancelhas de Helena se levantaram e ela virou um pouco para olhar para Annabeth. – Vejo você tomou o lugar de Reyna como praetor.

A cabeça de Helena se inclinou um pouco para cima, deixando a visão de seus grandes olhos azul-verde toda a mostra.

- Sim, me tornei um praetor. – Ela disse, estendendo a mão e apertando a mão de Jason. – E é igualmente bom conhece-lo, filho de Júpiter.

Eles se analisaram por alguns momentos, até que os dois sorriram e soltaram as mãos.

Parecia que algo havia sido encaixado entre eles – como se Jason fosse o quebra-cabeças e Helena a peça que faltava para completa-lo.

Piper não sabia o que fazer – se chorava, por estar vendo o amor de sua vida escapando de suas mãos, ou se sorria, para não mostrar a ninguém o quanto estava sofrendo.

Por fim, ela pediu licenças e correu de volta para a proteção de sua cabine no Argo II.

* * *

Tudo se torna bastante confuso depois que Argo II zarpou da Nova Roma.

Em um momento tudo está calmo e no outro, Gaia está em todo lugar e tudo é sinal de problema.

Os sentimentos de Piper para com Jason continuam os mesmo – uma das poucas coisas que não mudou.

Mas nem tudo é rosas, e lá está Helena Jackson com seus cabelos escuros, sua pele dourada e seus olhos cor de mar.

E Jason parece agir como um cachorrinho ao redor do dono, a única coisa que faltava era ele lamber o chão onde a filha de Poseidon andava.

Annabeth se divertia com os movimentos dos dois, ela dizia que eles estavam brincando um com o outro – Helena estava testando os limites e Jason estava agindo como o cara dedicado. Piper escutou ela apostando com Leo e Hazel que até o final da viajem Helena e Jason teriam assumido alguma coisa.

Mas o final se aproximava, e nada tinha acontecido, até que a ultima noite – sempre a ultima noite – chegou.

Piper só estava procurando por agua, ela não queria ver nada do que viu.

* * *

O barulho forte do vento contra o casco de Argo II acordou Piper.

Ela se levantou, parecia impossível voltar a dormir quando o mundo parecia estar desabando do lado de fora e eles estavam voando por entre uma tempestade.

Estava muito escuro, e Piper não queria ligar uma luz e se arriscar a acordar alguém.

Se arrastando pelo corredor escuro, a filha de Afrodite caminhou em direção a cozinha.

Um barulho chamou a atenção dela, era como se alguém estivesse rindo.

Piper abriu de leve a porta da cozinha, e logo notou que tinha uma pequena lanterna ligada no cômodo, iluminando uma parte da cozinha.

O mistério do barulho que ela escutou antes foi resolvido.

Sentada no balcão da cozinha – vestindo shorts de moletom e uma camiseta curta de uma malha macia – estava Helena Jackson.

Ela segurava uma maçã meio mordida e tinha a perna esquerda estendida para frente.

- Não, não... – Jackson ria, baixinho. – Não vou deixar você encostar-se a mim mais... Você fica se achando o sabe-tudo, essa é a sua punição!

O pé de Helena estava empurrando Jason para longe.

- '_Lena_... – Jason reclamou. – Qual é, eu estava brincando...

- Eu também vou brincar... – De onde Piper estava, escondida na sombra do lado de fora da cozinha, ela podia ver o dedo indicador de Helena bater de leve no queixo dela. – Já que você se acha um sabe-tudo... Vai ter que responder uma pergunta minha para poder chegar perto de mim.

O cabelo escuro de Helena cai sobre os ombros dela, quando ela se inclinou para frente, trazendo a atenção de Jason para o seu decote.

- Helena...

- Você quer tentar a sorte, sabe-tudo? – Ela provoca, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Piper fecha os olhos e fecha a porta, se escorando na parede ao lado.

Ela tinha visto o suficiente, não era como se ela precisasse de mais coisas para se torturar.

Silenciosamente, Piper deslizou até que ela estava sentada no chão, com as costas escoradas na parede.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela?

Era como se sua mãe estivesse torturando ela – será que Piper tinha feito alguma coisa que tivesse ofendido a deusa do amor?

O barulho de risadas e passos alertou Piper que ela tinha que se esconder para não ser vista.

Mergulhando na escuridão, ela viu a porta da cozinha se abrir e por ela passarem Jason e Helena.

Eles andavam devagar, tropeçando um no outro – Jason tinha ambas as mãos na cintura de Helena e ela tinha a blusa amarrada logo abaixo dos peitos.

- Está tarde, deveríamos ir dormir... – A voz de Helena ecoou por todo o corredor, mesmo que ela tenha falado baixo.

- Você quer dormir aonde? – Jason perguntou, com um tom divertido na voz. – Na sua cama, ou na minha?

Piper dormiu chorando naquela noite e os próximos dias foram piores do que ela imaginou – eram monstros constantes e Helena e Jason, ela não sabia o que era pior.

* * *

Assim que foi possível para Piper fugir e desaparecer do mundo mitológico, ela fugiu.

Eles mal tinham acabado de salvar o mundo, e Piper estava tomando o primeiro voo de volta para Los Angeles, não avisando ninguém, deixando somente um bilhete de desculpas.

Era demais para ela conviver com Helena e Jason juntos. O amor não deveria fazer as pessoas sofrerem tanto.

Em Los Angeles, Piper tentou esquecer tudo relacionado a semi-deuses e levar uma vida normal. Ela conseguiu.

Formou-se na escola, entrou para uma Universidade na França, se formou e voltou para casa, para depois se mudar para New York para trabalhar como modelo.

Piper deveria saber que se mudar para aquela cidade a traria problemas, mas tudo tinha sido tão normal nos últimos doze anos.

* * *

O supermercado não estava tão cheio como Piper pensou que estaria – era uma sexta feira a noite, geralmente ela não conseguia arrumar uma vaga no estacionamento.

Empurrando o carrinho com calma, Piper analisava a prateleira de cereais, ela tinha tempo, era recém 19h e as suas amigas só começariam a chegar na casa dela depois das 21h.

- _Mamma! Sono stanca!_ – Alguma criança choramingava no fim do corredor.

- Bianca, eu já lhe disse que nós já vamos ir para casa! – A mãe da menina respondeu. – Onde está o seu pai com seu irmão?

- _Padre_ está pegando chocolates...

Piper se virou, após ter pegado o cereal que estava procurando, e começou a empurrar seu carrinho.

A voz da mulher era vagamente familiar para Piper, mas ela não conseguia colocar um nome a voz.

- Bianca, não corra querid-

Piper foi atingida por uma criança.

- _Mi perdoni, signora!_ – Piper olhou para a menina, que tinha derrubado ela no chão.

- Tudo bem, querida. – O pouco de italiano que Piper sabia a ajudou a entender que a menina estava pedindo desculpas.

- Oh meus Deuses, Bianca... – A mãe da menina chegou. – Sinto muito, moça, ela é incontrolável às vezes...

Piper se levantou e então olhou para a mulher.

Não podia ser.

Só não podia.

Diante de Piper, estava um rosto que ela não iria esquecer-se de nenhum jeito – nem que ela vivesse mil anos.

Helena Jackson.

- Não houve machucados, está tudo bem. – Piper respondeu baixinho, torcendo que Helena não a reconhecesse.

- De qualquer jeito eu sint- _Piper! _–Ugh, Piper foi obrigada a olhar para cima, encarando Helena de frente. – Quando tempo!

- Oh, Helena... – Sorrindo, Piper se deixou ser abraçada pela filha de Poseidon. – Sim, muito tempo...

- Você desapareceu depois de Gaia, ficamos todos preocupados... – O tempo não poderia ter favorecido Helena mais do que já tinha favorecido.

O cabelo dela tinha crescido e escurecido um pouco mais – agora as ondas alcançavam a cintura -, o corpo dela havia preenchido, também, mas isso pode ter sido por causa da gravidez.

Gravidez.

- É... Eu não consegui lidar com todo aquele negócio de semideus... – Piper deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Mamma, quem é? – Os olhos de Helena e Piper se voltaram para a menina ao lado de Helena.

Piper tinha reparado na criança antes, mas agora olhando com atenção, ela não tinha muito de Helena.

A menina – Bianca, como Helena a havia chamado – tinha os mesmos olhos azuis-verdes da mãe, mas o formato do rosto era diferente e os cabelos dela eram negros e lisos.

Não é como se Piper quisesse admitir, mas ela meio que esperava que a criança tivesse os cabelos loiros de Jason.

- Está é uma amiga da mamãe, Bianca. – Helena se abaixou e pegou a filha no colo. – Ela é meia-irmã da tia Drew.

Drew?

Helena e Drew são amigas, agora?

- O-oh! – Os olhos de Bianca brilharam. – A senhora também pode fazer uma pomba aparecer do nada?

As sobrancelhas de Piper se levantaram.

- Pombas...?

- Esqueça, Piper. – Helena sorriu para ela. – Bianca e Drew passam bastante tempo juntas e Drew a diverte criando pombas.

Era estranho ter uma conversa agradável com alguém que Piper havia odiado por pelo menos doze anos.

- Hm... – Teve um silencio estranho. – Então, como estão todos? Annabeth? Jason?

Piper pensou ter visto uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos olhos de Helena quando o nome de Jason fora mencionado.

- Annabeth está bem, ela está morando em Londres agora. – Helena sorriu. – Ela se formou em Arquitetura em Harvard, e agora está terminando o mestrado em Oxford. – Com um olhar para Bianca, Helena continuou. – Jason está bem... - Piper olhou para Bianca e calculou mentalmente. A menina parecia ter uns seis anos já.

Poderia ela ser filha de Jason?

- Ele e-

Helena foi interrompida por um grito infantil.

- _Mammaaaa-Mamma!_ – As três se viraram para ver um menino de uns oito anos de idade correndo. – Meu desenho já vai começar! Eu quero ir para casa!

- Charles, eu já lhe pedi para não gritar no supermercado, não pedi? – Era uma voz masculina.

Piper fechou os olhos.

Ela não queria ver a família perfeita de Helena – com Jason como marido e seus dois filhos.

Era muito sofrimento.

- A mamãe disse que nós estaríamos em casa antes do meu desenho começar, _padre_! – Charles resmungou.

- Helena, ajuda aqui... – Jason pediu.

- Oh, Nico, deixe de frescura...

Nico.

Nico Di Angelo?

Mas... Jason, ele não era...?

Oh, meu deus.

Jason e Helena não eram um casal.

O que teria acontecido com eles?

Eles eram incríveis juntos! Eles deveriam estar juntos!

Afrodite disse que Helena lhe lembrava um pouco de Helena, de Troia. Nesse romance, Helena não havia tido dois amantes?

Será que sua mãe havia decidido recriar a história novamente?

Piper abriu os olhos e encarou o homem que agora segurava Charles no colo.

Definitivamente Nico Di Angelo.

Ele ainda tinha os mesmos cabelos negros lisos e a mesma pele pálida, mas o garoto de quinze anos que Piper havia conhecido havia crescido.

Nico possuía ombros largos agora e um rosto mais definido.

- E quem é essa...? Piper! Por Hades, quanto tempo! – Ele exclamou, sorrindo. – Que coincidência, Thalia e Jason estavam falando de você ainda essa semana!

O coração de Piper perdeu uma batida.

Esse calor que estava se criando no estomago de Piper era a esperança?

Esperança de que ainda haveria um futuro para ela e Jason?

- Ei, Nico! – Agora, era como se a antipatia que Piper sentia por Helena tivesse desparecido do nada. – Você e Helena...? Ual!

O homem sorriu e a beijou no rosto.

- Foi meio inesperado, não é querida? – Piper se sentia feliz, Jason não estava com Helena! Existia uma chance para ela e ele, afinal!

- Como foi?

- Ah, ele não tinha com quem morar, então ele foi lá pra casa, aí a partir daí as coisas simplesmente aconteceram... – Helena sorriu, abraçando o marido.

- Ual... Parabéns para vocês dois! – Sorrindo, Piper respondeu. – Mais alguém casou? Estou tão por fora!

A ideia de voltar para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue nunca havia parecido tão atraente.

- Katie e Travis Stoll, você se lembra dele, não se lembra? – Disse Helena. – Da cabine de Hermes... – Piper acenou com a cabeça, feliz que Katie havia encontrado o amor. – Annabeth com Will Solace... E... Ah, sim! Drew e Jason! Quase me esqueci!

Era come se algo tivesse arrancado o coração de Piper do peito.

As palavras de Helena ecoavam pelo cérebro de Piper.

Drew e Jason.

Drew.

- Oh... – Ela disse. – Eh, felicidade... Felicidade para eles... – Piper fingiu olhar para o relógio. – Oh, veja só a hora! Eu preciso ir!

Meio correndo meio não, Piper se despediu da família Jackson-Di Angelo.

Ela nem levou as compras, ela só correu para casa, tentando segurar as lagrimas.

Drew havia se casado com Jason.

Seria traição que ela sentia?

* * *

Aquela noite, Piper passou chorando, ela cancelou todos os compromissos da semana, e se isolou no apartamento.

Um dia, pela manhã ela encontrou uma carta deixada em cima de sua cama.

_Querida Pomba,_

_Eu sinto que você tenha descoberto as coisas desse jeito, mas não posso negar a verdade._

_Jason e Drew se apaixonaram de um jeito estranho e bonito ao mesmo tempo._

_Por mais que Helena fosse incrível com Jason, e por mais que eu preferisse que você e ele tivessem um futuro juntos, Jason se apaixonou por sua meia-irmã._

_Eu não pude fazer nada._

_Sinto muito, Afrodite._

Piper chorou e tentou continuar com sua vida igual a antes.

Mas ela nunca seria a mesma de novo – seu coração havia sido quebrado três vezes pela mesma pessoa.

A dor se tornou uma velha companheira, e Piper não tentou nada para acabar com ela.

* * *

**N.A: **

**Hi, hello, eu espero que vocês gostem desta one-shot, porque eu ameeeei escreve-la. Sinto dizer que tenho um pouco de desgosto em relação a Piper, e que eu também não gosto muito do Jason, na verdade, meus três personagens preferidos em toda a série são o Percy, o Nico e a Thalia (A Bianca também, mas ela quase não apareceu D:)! Se alguém não gostou da Piper dramática e egoísta, please talk to me!**

**Bye, Alice!**


End file.
